


That Damn Chicken

by heizl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, almost smut but not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizl/pseuds/heizl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor comes over after Loki calls him, and then things get heated and ensue.<br/>But, their fun activities get interrupted because of damn chicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damn Chicken

 

Six months. It had been six _very_ long months since the New York incident.

And that made it six months since Loki decided to keep residence on Midgard, seeing as there was no point in returning  _home_ as they'd only lock him up and well, that was just no  _fun_.    
  


Thor also stayed, of course, seeing as he was part of the Super Friends now. No leaving that behind.  
  


With Thor being there, he more than occasionally bothered Loki; showing up at his house in the middle of the night, calling him constantly - he never really did get the whole concept of texting down.  
  


Tonight however was Loki's turn to bother _him._  
  


Sat on the long brown leather couch, dark room dimly illuminated by the small screen of his phone, he tapped on Thor's name with a painted fingernail. A ring sounded shortly after, cheerful deep voice replying almost instantaneously   
 

“Hello, Loki!” The man on the other man spoke with glee. Despite all of the events that had occurred - city in ruins, bond between the two nearly shattered, all sense of trust lost -, Thor still appreciated when Loki would speak to him, even though it was few.   
  


“Come, now.” Loki dully responded.   
  


“What is it that you need?”  
 

“You," he huffed,  "It's urgent.”  
  


“Me?” Thor asked, acting as if he were surprised.   
  


Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes, Thor. Stop stalling time, and _just come here_.”  
  


“I am stalling?”  
  


He clicked the green phone button, call coming to an end. With a shake of his head, he couldn't help but grin. “Moronic oaf...”

 

 

 

 

Remained sitting, Loki occupied himself with anything he possibly could as the time ticked away gruesomely slow. A knock at the door sent him jumping in anticipation and excitement. No wait, not excitement. No, he was  _not_ excited to see him, why would he be?   
 

Flicking on the ceiling lights, he unlocked the front door as it opened with a creak. Thor stood with a pack of beer in tow, lopsided grin across his goofy face.  
  


Brows raising in amusement, he crossed his arms. "You are much smarter than you play yourself as.”  
  


Stepping into Loki's apartment, he handed the beverages to the dark haired man. “ 'Do not judge a book by it's cover'. That is an expression they use on Midgard.”  
  


“So I've heard.” Loki plopped back down onto the couch, patting the empty seat beside him. 

 

Thor followed, settling beside him. Thor sniffed around, a delicious smell in the air. “Are you cooking?”

 

Loki nodded, pulling a can of the beer out. “Yes. Chicken with a mustard glaze. Midgardian food is quite... spectacular. So many different meats. Oh, so many.”

 

“It smells delicious. Is that why you had me come?”

 

Loki shook his head, swishing the liquids around. “No, Thor. That is not why.”

 

Thor snatched the can away from him, taking a long sip. “Then, why?”

 

Loki quickly pulled it back, wiping the top off. “Gross.”

 

They both laughed.

And then the laughter died down, the two of them staring at each other, uneasy tension building.

 

Loki quickly leaned forward, gripping onto Thor's shirt. He teasingly kissed him, lips brushing against each other. He licked the other's lips, smirking wide.

 

Thor pushed Loki back, pinning him down against the couch. The leather squeaked underneath them.

He pressed his lips against Loki's, hard, filled with desire.

 

“I see. _This_ is why.” Thor breathed out, a hand running down Loki's lean torso.

He slipped under his shirt, tracing a finger down his stomach, slowly going closer and closer to the brim of his waistband.

 

Loki shivered, the warm touch of Thor's hand sending sparks throughout his body. “What, you want to stop?”

 

“ _Hel_ no.” He unbuttoned the top of Loki's jeans.

 

Loki smirked, his hands shaking as he undid the buttons of Thor's shirt. He kissed him once more, long.

 

Thor pulled away, filling Loki's neck in small, wet kisses. He kissed down further, Loki craning his neck.

 

He tugged at the collar of Loki's shirt, pressing his lips against his collar bone. He nibbled on the skin, a small moan escaping the dark haired man.

 

Loki threw his head back, his hands exploring the bare of Thor's chest. He pressed the palms of his hands against his pecs, feeling the other's heartbeat: strong, and fast.

 

“You've got me...” Loki bit down on his lip, the sensation of Thor's tongue against his skin taking his breath away, “...Got me all hot and bothered now.”

 

“Good.” Thor growled out, unzipping Loki's dark jeans. He pulled them down, sliding them off his slender pale legs.

 

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist, pulling him in closer.

 

“Stop _stalling_.”

 

“Stalling? Me?” Thor kissed his warm forehead, giving Loki the smuggest grin he could muster. “Never.”

 

He thrusted their hips together, the sensation giving them both shocks of deep pleasure.

 

“For fuck's sake, just fuck--”

 

The beeping of the smoke detector went off, dark gray smoke seeping from the stove.

 

They both shot up, hurrying into the kitchen.

 

“God dammit.” Loki yanked open the oven, grabbing a mitten to take out the very _very_ hot pan.

He set it down, the chicken inside it charred on top.

 

They caught each other's gaze. They couldn't help but laugh.

 

“Well, that destroyed the mood.” Loki chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“Damn chicken.” Thor glanced at it. “Is it... still edible?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, hitting Thor playfully against the arm.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt, "Make out session then interrupted by something". 
> 
> I don't normally write stuff like this, but I thought it would be fun and funny to do.
> 
> So, hopefully it's alright and everyone enjoys it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
